This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers often use payment accounts to purchase various different products (e.g., good and services, etc.) from merchants. The transaction data from the purchases is often subjected to one or more analytical techniques in order to gain insights, characteristics, and/or predictors into or for the consumers and/or the merchants involved in the transactions. The techniques, in at least certain instances, involve aggregations of the merchants (as identified in the transaction data), where the aggregated merchants are, in fact, the same but may be identified as variations in the transaction data. As such, when the aggregate merchants are then subjected to the techniques indicated above, the quality and/or usefulness of the results may depend on the accuracy of the aggregation of the merchants.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.